


Story Time

by Ltleflrt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, Retired Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like to imagine that someday when Dean and Sam and Castiel have finally saved the world, and are able to settle down, that Dean and Cas will get married and settle in a little town and Dean will make friends with all the neighborhood kids.  He’ll keep an eye on them, and keep them out of trouble.  And he’ll tell them stories….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Time

"C’mon Eddy!  We’re gonna miss the first story!”

Just as excited as his friend Cayson, Eddy grabbed his flashlight and bag and came banging down the stairs.  “I’m coming!”

“Eddy, stop tromping around like an elephant!”

“Sorry, mom!” he hollered as he slid to a halt at the front door.  He grinned widely at his friend.  “Me ‘nd Cayson are leaving now!”

“Wait a minute!”

The boys groaned but stopped in their tracks to wait for Eddy’s mother.  She was wiping her hands with the apron tied around her waist, and was frowning.  “Where are you two off to?  You know you’re not supposed to go Trick or Treating without a grown up.”

“We’re not going this year,” Cayson chirped excitedly before Eddy could answer her.  “Mr. Winchester invited all the kids to his house for a Halloween party.”

It had been all the kids could talk about at school.  Mr. Winchester was like a favorite uncle, and everyone thought he was way cool.  He would sit out on his porch and watch the kids walk home from school and if he saw anyone getting bullied, he’d step in and stop it.  But even the bullies liked him because even though he’d give them an ear blistering, he’d always invite everyone involved into the house for rootbeer and he’d tell stories about monsters and ghosts, and eventually everyone was friends again. 

And the other Mr. Winchester, who told the kids to call him Mr. Cas so they wouldn’t get him confused with his husband - which was kind of weird at first since Eddy had only ever known men and women who got married, but he didn’t think it was weird anymore - would sometimes bring out a pie and sit and listen to his husband’s stories with them.  And that was really the best because Eddy loved pie.  And when Mr. Cas told Eddy once that Mr. Winchester’s favorite food ever was pie, it had made him so proud to know that he had something in common with the man.

Eddy’s mom immediately relaxed and smiled.  “Did he now?  Well alright then.  I feel better knowing he’s watching over you boys.”

Taking that for permission, Eddy and Cayson shouted their goodbyes and hustled out of the house before she could change her mind.  They ran all the way to the big house on the end of the street where Mr. Winchester and Mr. Cas lived.  

The lights were on in the house, and the porch was lit up brightly.  It wasn’t decorated for Halloween except for a line of carved pumpkins leading up the sidewalk to the door, which stood open.  Eddy could tell by the noise that there were already a lot of kids inside, but since they were being noisy, the story telling hadn’t started yet.  He grinned at Cayson and they hurried into the living room which was already crowded with their friends, and they found themselves a seat on the floor.  

Mr. Winchester was sitting in a recliner in the corner with a bottle of home brewed rootbeer in his hand, and he was watching all the kids with a smile as he waited.  He was an old guy; older than his mom, anyway.  His hair was turning white and when he had to walk, he had to use a cane.  He said it was an old wound from when he was in The War, but Eddy had heard Cayson’s mom whisper to her friends during a book club meeting that she didn’t think he was ever in the military.  She’d lowered her voice again, and all he’d caught was the word Apocalypse, but he didn’t know what that meant.

After a few minutes, when no one else came in the house Mr. Winchester spoke loud to get everyone’s attention.

“Alright, alright,” he grumbled.  He sounded grouchy, but he was smiling at them.  “Settle down, you noisy little minions.”

All the kids, including Eddy and Cayson fell quiet and waited with rapt attention.

Mr. Winchester’s smile widened.  “Alright, what story should I start with?”

“The drowned ghost boy!” shouted LeighAnn from near the front.

“I wanna hear about werewolves,” Joey called from a few feet to Eddy’s left.

Several other shouts erupted throughout the room.  “The Wendigo story!”  “Oh oh, I wanna hear about vampires!”  “Shapeshifters!”

“How about the one about the angel?”

The room fell silent again as everyone turned to see Mr. Cas standing in the opening that led to the kitchen.  He was smiling at Mr. Winchester in that embarrassing way that Eddy’s parents sometimes did.  

“Gross,” Cayson whispered.  “When my mom looks at my dad like that, they end up kissing.”

Eddy elbowed him in the side to get him to shut up.  Grownups were gross, but that’s what people who loved each other did.  Eddy didn’t ever want to meet someone that made him want to look at them like that because kissing looked way too slobbery for his tastes, but to each their own, right?

Mr. Winchester was looking back at Mr. Cas with the same look.  “That’s a pretty long story, Cas.”

“Awesome,” Dani, the girl who lived across the street from Eddy, sighed happily.  “Tell us that one.”

“Yeah!”

“Yeah, we want a long story!”

Mr. Winchester laughed as more and more kids, including Eddy and Cayson chimed in.  They’d never heard any stories about angel’s before.  

With a pained smile, Mr. Winchester turned back to the room full of kids.  “Well, okay,”  Cheers met this announcement and he laughed again.  He waved a hand at them and they all went quiet again.  “But it’s a love story.”

Eddy and Cayson exchanged glances with each other and the kids sitting around them.  It was Halloween, and love stories were for Valentine’s day, right?

Cayson raised his hand, and Mr. Winchester focused on him.  “Is it a scary love story?”

Mr. Winchester tilted his head back and laughed, and Mr. Cas joined in.  They exchanged a glance that made Eddy think they might be talking to each other in their heads like Professor X could do in his favorite comics.  When Mr. Winchester looked back at Cayson, he was still grinning.  “Kid, it’s the scariest story I know.”

The room erupted.  Now everyone wanted to hear it, including Eddy.

Mr. Winchester leaned forward in his chair, and the kids all went quiet because they knew the story was going to start.  “It all started when a guy sold his soul to save his brother’s life.”

“Well that’s dumb,” LeighAnn interrupted.  “Especially if his brother was anything like mine.”  Next to her, her brother Doug let out an offended yelp.  

Mr. Winchester rolled his eyes.  “His brother was the most important person to him in the whole world.”

“Weird,” LeighAnn muttered, but when her brother pushed her in the shoulder, she laughed and wrapped an arm around him.

Eddy wiggled impatiently, wanting them to shut up so that he wouldn’t miss a thing.  Luckily she did, and Mr. Winchester continued.

“And after a year the Hellhounds came to collect on his debt.  The guy died and went to Hell, but then he was saved.”  Mr. Winchester’s voice cracked a little, and he glanced over at Mr. Cas. 

Eddy noticed that his eyes seemed shiny.  Like he might cry.  But when Mr. Cas smiled at him, he cleared his throat and turned back to the kids in the room, his smile back in place.  

“… He was saved by an Angel of the Lord…”

_Oh man,_  Eddy thought excitedly.   _This story is going to be freaking awesome!_


End file.
